


Jurassic Ducks

by Neminine



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neminine/pseuds/Neminine
Summary: Author's note: Look what I am doing instead of finishing another story! Okay in this Donald is an animal telepath. He can talk to other animals and they can talk to him. He is effected by them as well. Around carnivorous animals he will have a very meaty diet while and herbivores he was have more plants.





	Jurassic Ducks

Donald clenched his beak as he walked down the gangplank to the dock, setting foot on dry land for the first time in eight years. He had not spoken to Della and Uncle Scrooge in that long as well. He bitterly remembered the venomous words they had spit at him when he announced he was joining the Navy. He had left and vowed to never come back until they had apologised. He refused to go back to the mansion. Thankfully, Mr. Meowsrani's offer made it so he didn't have too. Donald straightened up and walked swiftly to his escort. It was time to go to Isla Nublar.

Scarcely three months later, Donald knelt in front of four little eggs. They had done it. His little Raptors will hatch any day now, in fact.... the cracking of eggshells began to fill the air as the baby dinosaurs within fought their way out. Finally, one of them broke free and almost tumbled to the ground if Donald had not caught her. 

"Hello, Blue."

"Hello, Alpha daddy!"

Donald smiled as the words echoed in his mind. There was a reason after all he was so good with animals.


End file.
